


Tu es trop important pour moi

by KindZouzou



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Missing Scene, POV Bellamy Blake, POV Clarke Griffin, Season/Series 06, at least for me, english version is coming soon
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindZouzou/pseuds/KindZouzou
Summary: Juste un ensemble d'OS servant uniquement à apaiser ma frustration quand ma lecture d'une scène est différente de celle des autres ou qu'une scène en particulier me manque...





	1. Seuls Ensemble

**Author's Note:**

> 604 - une plongée dans la tête de Bellamy lors de la fête

Je n'ai pas envie d'être présent à cette fête.

En revanche, je sais pourquoi je me suis forcé à venir. 

Parce que nous devons honorer les coutûmes de Sanctum. Parce que nous devons nous intégrer. Parce que nous devons montrer que nous nous impliquons. Parce que nous devons leur faire comprendre quels genre de citoyens modèles nous serons. 

Ce que je ne sais pas, par contre, c'est pourquoi je reste si longtemps.

La musique est trop forte, les lumières trop violentes, les gens trop bruyants et trop nombreux. Chaque endroit sur lesquels mes yeux se posent me rappelle une chose que je n'ai pas, que j'ai perdu, à laquelle j'ai renoncé. 

Les gens sont trop bien habillés et je n'ai pas poussé l'effort jusqu'à enfiler une tenue décente. J'ai gardé sur moi les habits que j'ai enfilé en sortant de cryo trois jours plus tôt. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de recoudre le trou dans ma cuisse gauche provoqué par la blessure au couteau infligée par Clarke. 

Les boissons et la nourriture fusent en abondance, mais je n'ai ni faim, ni soif. Je sais quel effet à l'alcool sur moi, aussi n'en bois-je quasiment jamais, et mon appétit est coupé par ce que j'ai dû m'obliger à faire moins de 24h plus tôt. 

Dans un coin de la grande salle de réception du château, un groupe de jeunes filles dansent, sautillent et sourient. Leurs silhouettes détendues et bondissantes me rappellent ma sœur au même âge. Leurs tourbillons me ramènent à cette autre fête, cette fête pendant laquelle tout a changé. Leurs rires me brisent le cœur tandis que celui d'une Octavia jeune et frêle résonne dans mes souvenirs. 

Je me souviens de la dernière fois où j'ai assisté à un tel événement - à une fête officielle organisée dans les moindres détails et encadrée par des adultes, pas le genre de rave désordonnée et débauchée lancée par Jasper au bord de la fin du monde. 

La dernière fois que j'étais à une telle fête, en l'espace d'une éruption solaire, toute ma vie avait basculé. J'avais tout perdu en une fraction de seconde. Mon poste de garde. Ma sœur. Ma mère. Tout. 

N'est-ce pas d'ailleurs un de mes plus grands regrets ? Si je n'avais pas insisté pour emmener Octavia à la célébration, ma mère ne serait pas morte, ma sœur n'aurait jamais été envoyée en détention, ni choisie pour faire partie des 100. Je serai resté garde. Je n'aurai jamais tout tenté pour sauver une seule personne. Je n'aurai pas tiré sur le chancelier. Je n'aurai pas connu la guerre qui a valu à des dizaines de jeunes de périr aux mains des Grounders. Tout aurait été différent. 

_Aurai-je même survécu à atterrissage de l'Arche sur Terre ? Serai-je ici aujourd'hui ?_

Je secoue la tête en sentant les larmes affluer à mes paupières. Je ne les laisserai pas couler. Je n'autoriserai personne à percer mes barrières et voir mes faiblesses, surtout pas quand je sais que les dirigeants de Sanctum et autres Primes se trouvent également à cette fête et nous observent sûrement.

Mon regard tombe finalement sur une vision plus légère, bien qu'elle aussi nimbée d'émotions, celle de Jordan et Delilah dansant langoureusement ensemble au milieu de la piste. La bulle autour d'eux paraît si solide. Rien ne semble pouvoir la briser. Ils se plaisent à se perdre l'un dans l'autre. Leurs regards ne se quittent jamais, sauf quand leurs lèvres se rencontrent et s'unissent avant de se séparer sur de grands sourires. Je sais que, où qu'ils soient, Monty et Harper doivent sourire eux-aussi, heureux du bonheur de leur fils. 

Un léger frémissement étire mes lèvres et je me surprends à sourire, moi-aussi, je ne pensais pas en être encore capable. Je ne regrette pas ma décision d'avoir laissé Octavia livrée à elle-même dans les bois. Je sais que c'était le mieux à faire pour tout le monde. Elle représentait un danger pour elle-même, pour les autres, et pour nos chances de survie dans ce monde. 

Cependant, ne pas regretter ne signifie pas que je ne ressens rien. Il me faudra encore plusieurs jours, voire semaines, pour me remettre. Si je m'en remets un jour. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne suis pas encore capable d'affronter la tempête de ressentiments qui gronde à l'intérieur de moi. Je ne suis pas encore capable de faire amende honorable.

Soudain, j'observe Delilah sourire à quelque chose derrière l'épaule de Jordan, puis détourner l'attention de son amant vers quelqu'un qui vient d'arriver. Je suis tellement perdu dans la facilité et la candeur de leurs interactions, qu'il me faut plusieurs instants pour moi-aussi lever les yeux vers ce qu'ils regardent maintenant tous deux avec admiration. 

_Clarke..._

Cependant, je n'ai qu'une seconde pour saisir le reflet doré de ses cheveux, qu'une seconde pour apercevoir l'éclat saphir de ses iris et la surprise mêlée d'admiration de son expression tandis qu'elle embrasse la salle du regard, que déjà, elle disparait, tirée en avant par un homme que je reconnais comme le docteur qui, avec son serpent, avait guéri Murphy.

_Cillian_

Je ne veux pas me souvenir de son prénom, mais c'est ainsi. Tant que je ne me sentirai pas en sécurité dans ce soi-disant "sanctuaire", je ne pourrai m'empêcher de retenir leurs noms, de compter leurs gardes, de visualiser les sorties de secours à peine entré dans une pièce. 

Je m'efforce au calme, je sais à quel point Clarke a besoin que nos relations avec les habitants de Sanctum se passe bien, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de vouloir garder un oeil sur elle pour m'assurer qu'elle est en sécurité. 

Le prémisse du sourire qui se dessinait sur mes lèvres une minute auparavant s'agrandit un peu lorsque je distingue son propre sourire à travers la foule. Sa robe bleue met en valeur chacune de ses courbes, celles que je m'efforce justement de ne pas regarder. Elle rayonne et me voilà subjugué. Si une personne mérite bien un peu de bonheur, il s'agit de Clarke. Je ne peux imaginer ce qu'elle a traversé durant 6 ans sur Terre avec Madi, mais je ne pense pas que cela ait été toujours une partie de plaisir. 

Mon sourire se fane aussitôt lorsque j'aperçois ses mains se lier à celles du docteur avant que ses bras ne vienne entourer sa nuque. Le regard qu'elle lui réserve alors ôte toute chaleur de mon corps tandis que les braises de ses prunelles bleues enflamment celle de son compagnon. 

Et soudain, ses mains à lui sont partout, dans son dos d'abord, puis sur ses hanches. Elle rit lorsqu'il la fait tournoyer, puis ferme les yeux lorsqu'il la plaque contre son torse, son avant-bras la collant tout contre lui. Il applique son autre paume contre son ventre, possessif et soudain, l'air disparaît de mes poumons et je frissonne dans cette atmosphère glaciale, incapable du moindre geste, de la moindre parole, ni de reprendre le souffle qu'on ma volé.

J'observe Cillian lorsqu'il penche son visage dans les cheveux blonds de Clarke, puis dans le creux de sa nuque tandis qu'elle ondule tout contre lui dans sa robe bleue comme la nuit et je sens mon coeur palpiter soudain dans ma poitrine et résonner à mes tympans. La chaleur revient, brutale et étouffante, fait vibrer mon être tout entier, fait trembler jusqu'à mes mains que je serre en poings déterminés. 

Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de me sentir ainsi. D'ailleurs, je ne veux pas nommer les sentiments qui tentent de s'emparer de moi alors que je suis au plus bas. Pour survivre, je dois penser avec ma tête, pas avec mon coeur. C'est le mantra que je me répète depuis ces six années (à plus où moins 125 ans), il a fonctionné jusqu'ici, alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il s'effrite et m'échappe depuis notre retour sur Terre ?

Prisonnier de la tempête qui s'agite à l'intérieur de moi, je garde mes yeux fixés sur Clarke et Cillian qui dansent au milieu de la foule. Le monde extérieur s'efface durant ces secondes qui paraissent des heures et mon coeur continue de battre la chamade, mes mains continuent de trembler, le temps continue de s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que...

**"Hey."**

_Echo._

Les quelques pas qui m'éloignent de la piste de danse et me rapprochent d'elle sont à la fois une torture et un immense soulagement. J'ai même du mal à détourner mon regard lorsqu'elle me demande, soudain inquiète :

**"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"**

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle prononce les mots que je me rends compte des larmes qui coulent silencieusement sur mes joues depuis sûrement plusieurs minutes. 

**"La dernière fois que j'étais à une fête, ma soeur s'est faite arrêter."**

Ce n'est pas un mensonge, mais ce n'est pas non plus l'entière vérité et je déteste ça. Je déteste ne pas me montrer honnête envers elle. Pourtant, que pourrais-je lui dire de plus et comment lui expliquer mon tourment intérieur quand moi-même suis incapable de mettre des mots dessus ?

**"Bellamy, si tu dois t'effriter en morceaux, alors allons simplement la chercher."**

Elle ne saura jamais à quel point cette phrase résonne en moi. À quel point je peux associer ces mots aux deux situations qui font que justement, je m'effrite en morceaux. Mais ce n'est pas si simple et soudain, devant cette injustice que je ne peux plus supporter, la colère l'emporte.

**"Non, je ne m'effrite pas en morceaux, je suis juste humain. Je ressens des choses quand les gens que j'aime sont en difficulté, ou meurent. La Echo que je connaissais sur l'Anneau faisait ça également. Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas, toi ?"**

Son visage reste impassible malgré les mots durs que je lui envoie au visage et ma colère n'en grandit que davantage.

**"Ce n'est pas à propos de moi", répond-elle.**

Elle a raison, mais elle a tort. Ce n'est pas à propos d'elle, c'est à propos de moi. Ça concerne les gens que la vie ne cesse de m'enlever. Mes amis, ma famille, Octavia, Clarke... Clarke qui danse avec Cillian. Cillian qui appose ses mains et ses lèvres là où j'ai si longtemps rêvé d'apposer les miennes, même quand je croyais l'avoir perdue, même quand la fin du monde menaçait, aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs. Clarke, qui sait et a toujours su quelles paroles dire, quels gestes avoir envers moi pour que je me sente immédiatement rassuré, réconforté, soutenu... Clarke dont les émotions sont toujours si pures, si vraies, si brutes lorsqu'elle s'adresse à moi et se livre sans jamais une arrière pensée. Echo a raison, mais elle a également tort. C'est à propos d'elle aussi, d'une certaine manière.

**"Non ? Nous avons perdu Harper et Monty il y a trois jours ! Qu'est-ce que ça te fait ressentir ? Parce que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée."  
**

Son silence est la seule réponse dont j'ai besoin.

**"J'ai perdu ma soeur hier. Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour ne rien ressentir...Comme un bon espion d'Azgeda. Mais je continuerai d'essayer."**

Je ne regarde pas quel impact ont eu mes derniers mots sur elle. Je sais déjà quelle sera son expression : froide et impassible, comme si rien ne l'atteignait et rien ne la blessait. Peut-être suis-je au fond jaloux de cette capacité à compartimenter ? Jaloux de ce pouvoir qu'elle a sur ses propres émotions tandis que les miennes tournoient et s'agitent au fond de moi, incontrôlables sous la surface apparemment lisse et calme du visage que je présente chaque jour au reste du monde. 

Du coin de l'oeil, je la vois déglutir avant d'hocher péniblement la tête. Je la vois me tourner le dos et se diriger lentement, abattue, vers la sortie de la salle de bal et déjà, le remord me ronge et je sais que dans quelques minutes ou quelques heures, j'irai la retrouver, j'irai la chercher et lui demander pardon, car elle ne mérite pas d'être la cible de ma colère.

Sur la piste de danse que je continue d'observer, Clarke et Cillian ont disparu et je m'efforce de ne pas penser à où ils sont, ou ce qu'ils font. Je m'efforce de ne pas penser, de ne pas ressentir. 

Et même si je ne fais qu'échouer encore et encore, je continuerai d'essayer. 


	2. Douces Blessures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui a besoin d'un peu de pardon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 603 - Parce que Bellamy a étranglé Clarke à mains nues et tenté de la tuer durant l'éclipse... et que personne n'en a jamais reparlé (???)

Cela fait des heures que nous sommes retenus ici, et pas une seule minute, Bellamy n'a rencontré mon regard. Pas que je les regarde défiler ou m'en rend actuellement compte, mais cette information reste latente, savoir silencieux qui titille de temps à autre ma conscience.

Murphy n'est toujours pas revenu de son voyage dans l'au-delà. Ma mère continue de le surveiller et Emori n'a pas bougé de son chevet, accablé par un remord dévorant. 

Jackson vient juste de terminer de panser la plaie qu'il a causé à Miller dans les plus fous instants de l'éclipse et la culpabilité semble le ronger lui-aussi. 

Dans un coin de la pièce, j'aperçois presque les larmes que Raven s'empêche de laisser couler. Le chagrin provoqué par la perte de Shaw fait briller ses yeux noisette d'une lueur à laquelle je peine à faire face. 

Echo reste non-loin d'elle, prête à agir d'une seconde à l'autre, pour la défendre ou la réconforter, je ne saurai dire. Prête à se battre pour elle en tout cas, voilà qui est certain. Présente pour la soeur qu'elle a trouvé pendant ces six années dans l'espace.

Tout le monde semble occupé à ruminer les derniers événements et à s'inquiéter pour l'avenir et voilà à quoi moi je pense : cela fait des heures que Bellamy ne m'a pas adressé ni un seul mot ni un seul regard. 

Je me sens pathétique. 

Le mot me fait frissonner, me ramène à cet instant avant l'éclipse où j'avais presque cru le retrouver. Retrouver le Bellamy à qui j'adressais justement chacun de mes messages radios. Le Bellamy avec qui discuter et plaisanter, même pendant nos heures les plus sombres, avait toujours été si naturel, aussi naturel que respirer. 

_"Un peu pathétique peut-être..."_

Ce Bellamy, celui de notre conversation plus tôt dans la journée, celui qui m'avait adressé un des plus doux sourires qu'il m'eût été donné de voir, ce Bellamy est si loin de celui que l'éclipse a transformé, si loin de la personne qui avait noué ses mains autour de mon cou jusqu'à ce que l'air dans mes poumons se raréfie au point que j'entrevoie la mort pendant une seconde. Je sais que la personne qui m'a fait ça, de même que la personne qui a tenté de noyer Murphy, n'est pas ce Bellamy- _mon_ Bellamy. Rien de tout cela n'est de sa faute, et je le lui dirai s'il daignait m'adresser la parole ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Il le lirait dans mes yeux s'il osait croiser mon regard ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Lorsqu'enfin, Russel revient avec sa troupe et entame la discussion avec nous, je me sens soulagée. Je n'aurai pas pu rester inactive et prisonnière de cette auberge une minute de plus, coincée avec une famille de laquelle je me sens exclue, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qui nous attend. 

_Madi est en danger. L'extérieur du champ anti-radiation n'est pas sûr. Il faut que j'aille la chercher. Il faut que je la ramène en sûreté._

Diriger, décider et ordonner me revient tellement naturellement que j'en oublie une seconde que je suis en disgrâce auprès de ceux que j'appelle mes amis. La réflexion de Raven me ramène immédiatement sur terre (si j'ose dire) mais rien ne parvient à entacher la confiance soudaine, inattendue et absolue que m'offre Bellamy lorsque Russel demande :

**"Êtes-vous le leader de ces gens, ou non ?"**

Sans avoir à me tourner, j'entends Bellamy s'approcher, je sens sa chaleur juste derrière moi, sa présence toujours rassurante et sa voix si sûre lorsqu'il répond :

**"Elle l'est. Elle peut parler pour nous."**

Submergée par l'angoisse, je ne remets pas tout de suite les mots dans leur contexte. Dans mon esprit, plusieurs voix s'entrechoquent et s'emmêlent. La plus forte crie "Madi, Madi, Madi, Madi" en boucle, effrayée de la savoir peut-être en danger, impatiente de voler à son secours. L'autre fait écho aux mots de Bellamy et, dans un premier temps, je l'entends à peine, cette voix. Elle murmure :

_"283 vies contre une seule, elle doit être sacrément importante pour toi ?"_

Puis une autre répond :

 _"Elle l'est"_.

Lorsque la décision est prise malgré moi et m'oblige à rester dans l'enceinte de Sanctum afin d'y parlementer avec ces gens. Je sais que je n'ai pas le choix. Cela ne m'empêche pas d'être en colère, de trembler encore sous le coup de l'anticipation, de l'adrénaline, de l'action qui m'appelle. 

Faire taire ses émotions pour laisser parler ma raison est bien plus difficile que ce que je me rappelle. Six années sans avoir à le faire ont certainement dû me rouiller.

Russel et sa suite disparaissent et nous laissent seuls afin de discuter de la suite des événements. Cependant, il n'y a pas grand chose à discuter. Echo, Raven et Octavia sont déjà dehors à attendre Bellamy. Ce dernier a été retenu par Jackson, juste le temps pour le médecin de vérifier une dernière fois les points de sa blessure à la jambe. De la blessure que je lui ai causé. 

Et peut-être que six années dans l'espace ne l'ont pas rouillé, lui, car Bellamy lève soudain les yeux par-dessus l'épaule d'Eric et croise brièvement les miens, comme conscient même sans le voir de mon regard qui pèse sur lui. Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui baisse la tête cependant, honteuse des souvenirs de l'éclipse et de ce que les toxines dans l'air m'ont poussée à faire. À moi-même, mais aussi aux autres. À Bellamy. 

Je lui tourne le dos en sentant mes yeux brûler et lève les yeux au ciel dans une tentative désespérée d'éclaircir mes idées. Je ne laisserai pas l'émotion me submerger. Pas maintenant, alors que tout le monde semble compter sur moi, même s'ils n'en ont pas envie. C'est alors que je racle ma gorge serrée que la douleur se fait sentir. Je porte ma main à mon cou par réflexe et grimace lorsque mes doigts heurtent la peau rougie et abîmée.

Bien entendu, c'est ce moment que choisit Bellamy pour se lever et marcher vers moi. 

**"Clarke ? Est-ce que je peux te parler une minute ?"**

Je sursaute, laisse tomber ma main à mon côté et me tourne en tentant de cacher ma surprise et ma détresse. Je me sens suffisamment coupable et misérable pour les choses que j'ai faite durant l'éclipse, nul besoin d'en rajouter et d'ainsi poser mes remords et mes regrets sur ses épaules. 

Cependant, ce serait mal connaître Bellamy que de croire que je puisse lui éviter ce fardeau. Et ce serait oublier qu'il me connaît (ou me connaissait) suffisamment bien que de croire qu'il ne perçoit pas le geste que je tente de lui cacher. 

Ses prunelles brunes suivent attentivement le mouvement de mes doigts, de mon cou à mon côté, puis viennent se fixer sur les marques qui, je le sais, colorent déjà doucement mais sûrement le tour de ma gorge. Les traces que ses mains ont laissé sur ma peau lorsque, quelques heures plus tôt, il a tenté de me tuer.

Sa tentative de mettre fin à mes jours, et les mots qui l'ont accompagnée, me hanteront longtemps, je le sais. Je le sais comme je sais que, même si ses mots et ses gestes ont dépassé sa pensée, le fond de vérité qui les anime est un puit sans fond de non dits et de regrets. Comme j'étais à deux doigts de trancher ma propre gorge quand les reproches de ma mère à travers la radio m'avaient blessée là où je souffrais déjà, les mots de Bellamy prennent leur source dans l'amertume de nos derniers moments sur Terre.

_"Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Clarke, je n'ai plus besoin de toi, désormais."_

_"Combien de fois as-tu essayé de me tuer, maintenant ?"_

_"Je nous sauve tous de vous deux."_

_"Cette fois, c'est toi qui meurs, pas moi."_

Un frison glacé et désagréable remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale et fait se dresser les poils sur mes bras. Je tente de cacher mon trouble en lui répondant :

**"Quoi ?"**

Mon timbre agressif et agacé ne semble même pas l'effleurer. Il avance jusqu'à se trouver tout près de moi, si près que la chaleur de son corps, si familière et pourtant tant étrangère, vient engloutir le mien et me submerge jusqu'à ce que finalement, mon anxiété, mes doutes et la tristesse sourde qui ne semble jamais me quitter finissent par s'apaiser d'elle-même au contact de sa présence. 

Je frissonne une nouvelle fois, mais plus d'effroi, tandis que Bellamy continue de fixer ses yeux bruns sur les bleus qui apparaissent sur mon cou. Il reste silencieux et son regard me transperce, moi et toutes mes barrières ; épluche lentement mais sûrement chaque couche et chaque mur que j'ai construit à l'aide du chaos semé sur mon passage et des ruines abandonnées autour de moi. 

Ce n'est qu'une fois que je suis si proche de me sentir mise à nue que j'en deviens tremblante, que je finis par l'interpeller :

**"Bellamy ?"**

Son prénom roule sur ma langue et caresse mes lèvres d'une manière si intime que j'en suis gênée. Ma faute, pour l'avoir répété au moins une fois par jour durant 2199 jours. Je n'ai pas le temps de me ressaisir que ces iris brûlants plongent soudain dans les miens et ma gorge se serre douloureusement devant la détresse de son regard. J'essaie d'y lire la myriade d'émotions qui s'y entrechoquent, mais mon esprit se vide complètement lorsqu'il porte soudain ses doigts à ma gorge.

Je ne peux empêcher le mouvement de recul instinctif qui me saisit, mais réussis à lutter pour ne pas fuir totalement. Quelque chose se brise dans son regard et la culpabilité me ronge. 

J'observe sa pomme d'adam lorsqu'il déglutit lentement, juste avant qu'il murmure :

**"Désolé. Je ne voulais pas..."**

Je secoue la tête. Il n'a pas à s'excuser. Jamais. 

Cette fois, sa main remonte plus lentement et je lis la question dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne la pose à voix haute, la voix tremblante et grave, presque brisée. 

**"Est-ce que je peux ?"**

C'est Bellamy, me convaincs-je. Si je ne peux pas avoir confiance en lui, je ne pourrai jamais me fier à personne. Alors, je hoche simplement la tête pour lui donner mon accord, trop submergée par l'émotion pour articuler le moindre mot.

Les quelques secondes qui séparent le bout de ses doigts de mon épiderme ne suffisent pas à me préparer à son contact. C'est pourquoi je ne peux empêcher ni le frémissement qui me parcourt lorsqu'il effleure doucement ma peau, ni la légère grimace de douleur que cela m'arrache, ni la chaleur qui transcende soudain tout mon être.

Je suis une épave sous ses doigts. Je ne sais même pas ce qui me fait encore tenir debout. Peut-être est-ce lui ? Peut-être ai-je tellement l'habitude de continuer à me tenir droite malgré tout ce qui peut essayer de me détruire que c'est ce réflexe de survie qui me fait rester sur mes jambes à cet instant ? Peut-être sont-ce les missions qui nous attendent et dont j'ai tout oublié à cette seconde précise, mais qui continuent de titiller le recoin de mon cerveau de par leur urgence...

Face à moi, si proche que son souffle chatouille mes joues et mes cils, Bellamy ne semble pas dans un meilleur état. Ses yeux brillent des milliers d'émotions que je tente également de contenir. Ce n'est pas l'endroit. Pas le moment. Pas juste. Pas bien. 

Et c'est fou comme mon coeur et ma tête continuent de le connaître si bien, de le deviner et le pressentir, car je sais quels mots vont quitter sa bouche bien avant qu'ils ne le fassent. J'aimerai l'interrompre car je ne sais pas s'ils arriveront à tenir bon, mon coeur et ma tête, devant tant de tendresse et d'abandon. J'aimerai poser mes doigts sur ses lèvres et l'empêcher de dire les mots qui peut-être finiront de me briser. Mais je reste immobile. Le bout de ses doigts caresse le pourtour de ma gorge et je reste immobile. Il effleure les hématomes qu'il a lui-même causé et je reste immobile. Ses iris rencontrent les miens. J'accroche son regard. J'essaie de lui transmettre la même tendresse, le même abandon. J'essaie de lui dire que je ne lui en veux pas. J'essaie de lui avouer ce que mes mots ne sont pas prêts à exprimer. 

C'est à cet instant précis, où je sens mon coeur saigner dans ma poitrine, saigner tout ce que je ne peux lui confesser, que ses doigts se mettent à trembler et qu'il ôte vivement sa main de mon cou, comme soudain brûlé par tous les non-dits qui flottent entre et autour de nous. 

Puis, dans cette manie nouvelle que je découvre en réapprenant à le connaître, il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches. Et cette attitude lui ressemble tellement peu que je ne peux empêcher l'amertume qui m'emplit soudain. 

**"Je suis tellement désolé, Clarke..."** murmure-t-il, la voix serrée.

Je soupire.

**"Bellamy-"**

**"Non, s'il-te-plaît, ne m'empêche pas de m'excuser. Ce que j'ai fait- Clarke, ce que j'ai failli faire est impardonnable. Quelques soient les prétextes que l'éclipse pourrait me donner, je- C'est impardonnable."**

**"Pourtant, c'est ce pour quoi nous sommes doués, Bellamy. Nous pardonner l'un l'autre."**

Son sourire fragile n'atteint pas le brun de ses yeux. Sous la surface de ses iris, une tempête de regrets et de tristesse gronde et, cette fois, j'ignore comment la calmer. 

**"Si Murphy n'avait pas été là, si j'étais allé au bout- Clarke, jamais je n'aurai pu m'en remettre, jamais je-"**

Cette fois, sa voix se brise et il détourne le regard, comme étourdi par les émotions qui le tenaillent et le torturent. Ma réaction est presque instinctive. Je ne peux pas le laisser porter cette culpabilité sur ses épaules. Aussi solides soient-elles, elles ne peuvent porter tout le malheur du monde. Comme un réflexe, ma main gauche vient se poser sur son bras.

**"Hey..."**

Il ferme brièvement les yeux, reprend ses esprits, semble s'aider de ma présence pour s'ancrer dans le moment présent de la même manière que j'ai utilisé la sienne un peu plus tôt pour revenir à moi. Il expire, puis inspire lentement. Quand il pivote la tête vers moi, il paraît plus serein, assez serein en tout cas pour que j'ajoute :

**"Si tu étais allé jusqu'au bout, si Murphy ne t'avais pas arrêté... J'ai joué le jeu des "si" pendant six ans, Bellamy. Tu ne referas pas le monde avec des suppositions. Ce qui est fait, est fait. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière, seulement aller de l'avant."**

**"Aller de l'avant ? J'ai tenté de t'étrangler, Clarke... Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on devrait ignorer et effacer d'un battement de main."**

**"Et moi, je t'ai poignardé."**

**"Pour te défendre. Pour sauver Murphy. Pour m'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable, je-"**

**"Bellamy, arrête."**

Ma langue claque, mon timbre tonne d'impatience. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il puisse encore se montrer si têtu après toutes ces années. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait encore besoin des mêmes mots pour me croire et passer à autre chose. Et pourtant...

**"Tu es pardonné, Bellamy. Je te pardonne."**

Pourtant, aussitôt les paroles prononcées, ses épaules s'affaissent, l'expression tourmentée de son visage se lisse, la tempête de son regard s'apaise. Dans la façon dont sa mâchoire se contracte et pulse, je devine qu'il aimerait en dire davantage, et c'est je crois ce qu'il s'apprête à faire lorsque :

**"Bellamy ?"**

Sa posture change du tout au tout lorsque la voix d'Echo résonne derrière nous. Je le vois aussi bien qu'il a vu, lui aussi, tout mon être se figer lorsqu'elle est apparue dans l'embrasure de la taverne.

 **"J'arrive tout de suite."** répond-il, et je ne peux m'empêcher de noter que même sa voix sonne différemment.

L'espionne hoche la tête, puis sort aussitôt. Quelques paroles murmurées à propos de Russel et de la tactique à aborder, la promesse de me ramener Madi saine et sauve, et Bellamy disparaît derrière ses talons.

Je les suis sans un mot de plus jusqu'aux marches par lesquelles ils quitteront Sanctum. Puis, mon regard trace lentement leur chemin jusqu'à l'orée des bois où quelque part, Madi, Gaia et Diyoza les attendent. 

Parmi les feuillages rouges, je distingue la silhouette de Bellamy. 

Je n'ai pas besoin d'en avoir la confirmation. Je sais que c'est lui qui s'éloigne. Et lorsqu'il se tourne une dernière fois avant de franchir la barrière anti-radiation, je sais que cet ultime regard est pour moi.


	3. Vérités Cachées

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 607 - parce que le souvenir de Bellamy que Josephine montre à Clarke est tout bonnement tronqué et que je me devais de rétablir la vérité.

**"Tu avais raison, on ne peut pas la laisser gagner."**

Monty acquiesce dans ma direction et reprend son crochetage de serrure tandis que je retourne mon attention vers la collection de livres de Josephine Ada Lightbourne. Mes doigts caressent le cuir épais des reliures gravées d'un VII. Puis, le VII change et se transforme en VIII. Je ne mets qu'une seconde pour comprendre que ce sont les souvenirs de Josephine _maintenant_. Les souvenirs qu'elle se fabrique avec mon corps. 

Mon coeur bat soudain plus fort lorsque je saisis l'un d'entre eux au hasard. 

_Josephine danse et chante, tournoie et sautille. Une chanson en français résonne dans la pièce. Je ne distingue pas les paroles mais elles ont l'air de beaucoup amuser la jeune femme qui se trémousse en appliquant un nouveau coup de pinceau sur le tableau de son auto-portrait._

__**"Et la tu t'dis que c'est fini car pire que ça ce serait la mort  
Quand tu crois enfin que tu t'en sors  
Quand y'en a plus, et ben y'en a encore"**

Je referme le livre d'un coup sec et en attrape un deuxième sans prendre même la peine de ranger le premier.

_Je ne reconnais pas la pièce dans laquelle je suis, mais la voix de Bellamy parvient immédiatement à mes oreilles :_

**_"Ils représentent un danger pour toi. Tu es un sang d'ébène. Et si on se base sur ce qu'on vient juste de voir, ça a l'air d'être la seule raison pour laquelle ils nous ont permis de rester."_ **

_Il semble en colère, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur ce qu'il dit, car déjà, mon cerveau tourne à mille kilomètre à l'heure, et ma seule pensée est :_

**_"Madi. Je dois aller la récupérer avant qu'ils découvrent ce qu'elle est."_ **

_Un soulagement immense m'envahit lorsque Gaia intervient, suivant le fil de mon raisonnement paniqué, et se précipite hors de la salle à la recherche de Madi._

Je referme le livre et en attrape un autre volume, désespérée de savoir ce qu'il se passe là-bas en mon absence. 

_Bellamy a cet air tourmenté sur son visage. Celui qui généralement n'annonce rien de bon, ni pour lui, ni pour moi._

_**"Où est ce que tu vas ?"** demande-t-il, sans parvenir à calmer ses nerfs._

_**"Voir ma mère",** répond Josephine sans se démonter. **"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"**_

**_"Comment pouvons-nous être en désaccord là-dessus ?"_ **

_Je n'écoute même pas la réponse que donne Josephine. Je suis concentrée sur Bellamy. Sur la façon dont il a posé ses mains sur ses hanches, la manière dont il semble presque tétanisé, incapable de prendre une profonde inspiration, la façon dont ses yeux ne quittent jamais mon visage, interrogateurs et curieux._

_Lorsqu'il passe brusquement de l'anglais au Trig, je comprends._

_Il sait._

_En un éclair, il saisit mon corps et le plaque contre la paroi de la pièce où nous sommes, une main sur la bouche de Joséphine pour l'empêcher de crier à l'aide. Son **"qui es-tu?"** brisé et cassé, brise mon coeur et je ne peux m'empêcher de crier quand je vois la seringue dans la main de Josephine._

**_"Attention !"_ **

Mon sursaut me fait refermer le livre et déjà, je saisis le prochain, tremblante et les yeux brûlants de larmes à peine contenues.

_J'entre dans la pièce en même temps que Josephine dans ce que je crois être sa chambre... ou du moins ce qu'il en reste. Les tableaux auparavant parfaitement alignés sont en morceaux sur le sol, les coussins arrachés, les rideaux déchirés, les chaises en monceaux et la table basse brisée en milliers de morceaux de métal et de verre._

_Au milieu du carnage se tient Bellamy. Le lien noué autour de ses mains le retient au sol, mais cela n'a pas eu l'air de l'empêcher de céder à la colère et de réduire tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée en poussière._

_Il se tourne vers nous lorsque la porte s'ouvre et je ne peux pas rester immobile, simple spectatrice. Je m'avance vers lui presque instinctivement, note avec inquiétude les cernes sous ses yeux, le rouge qui les entoure et la façon dont sa voix se casse, éreintée, lorsqu'il demande :_

**_"Pourquoi es-tu là ?"_ **

_Il recule imperceptiblement lorsque Josephine avance vers lui et explique qu'une alliance serait plus avantageuse pour eux deux que ce conflit inutile._

_Je distingue les larmes monter à ses yeux, et sa gorge se nouer lorsqu'il déglutit douloureusement. Lorsqu'il détourne la tête, je sais que c'est parce qu'il est incapable de me regarder, de la regarder dans ce corps qui était auparavant le mien, qui est toujours le mien._

_Je me tiens tout prêt de lui à présent et même s'il ne me voit pas et ne m'entend pas, même si ce temps est déjà passé, même si je sais que c'est inutile, j'aimerais lui dire que je suis toujours là, quelque part, que je vais me battre pour refaire surface._

_Mes pensées sont interrompues lorsque la porte s'ouvre de nouveau et que Russel et Murphy entrent dans la pièce._

_Murphy ? C'est quoi ce..._

_Je n'ai besoin que de quelques mots pour comprendre que John n'a pas mis longtemps à faire mon deuil et choisir, comme à son habitude, le camp des vainqueurs. Cela ne m'étonne pas, mais laisse un goût amer dans ma bouche._

_Russel a l'air typiquement contrarié et déçu du tout puissant patriarche. Pourtant, les mots qu'il adresse à Josephine résonnent en moi._

**_"Ne te souviens donc tu pas de ce que cela fait de perdre quelqu'un que tu aimes ?"_ **

_Quelqu'un que tu aimes. Que tu aimes._

_Puis il se tourne vers Bellamy, contrit, et dit :_

_"Je sais que vous souffrez. Je sais que vous voulez votre vengeance, je la voudrai moi-aussi. Nous avions une chance de ramener notre fille et nous l'avons saisie. Nous n'avons pas imaginé quelles seraient les conséquences."_

Tout le reste de cette conversation n'est qu'un ensemble flou et imprécis que je ne veux pas regarder une deuxième fois. Car je l'ai déjà vue, cette scène. J'ai déjà entendu le marché que Russel Lightbourne propose à Bellamy pour qu'il fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si une autre femme ne vivait pas dans mon propre corps. Comme si ces gens ne m'avaient pas tout simplement assassinée de sang froid et volé toute ma vie.

Une petite partie de moi sait que Bellamy a fait le bon choix. Le choix que j'aurai fait. L'unique choix - si je me permets l'oxymore- qui permettra à notre peuple de survivre et s'épanouir sur cette Lune. Pourtant, une autre partie de moi souhaite égoïstement que l'on se batte pour moi. Qu'on me venge. Que ma disparition soit inacceptable. Que-

_Mon attention est immédiatement ramenée au souvenir devant moi lorsque - en lieu et place d'accepter le deal de Russel - Bellamy, libéré par Josephine, se lance sur le leader de Sanctum, empoigne la cordelette désormais pendante à ses poignets et l'utilise pour étrangler Russel. Je reste choquée devant sa rage inattendue, interdite devant la dévastation palpable qu'il ressent._

_Derrière lui, Josephine l'interpelle et le son de ma voix le fait se tourner légèrement lorsqu'elle dit :_

_**"Si le tuer est ce dont tu as besoin, alors fais-le. Mais laisse la violence s'arrêter ici. Oeil pour oeil..."** _

_Bellamy hésite. Je distingue les rouages de ses pensées tourner tantôt vers son coeur, tantôt vers sa tête. Lorsqu'il relâche enfin Russel, le cri qu'il pousse est tellement animal, tellement désespéré, que les larmes se mettent à couler d'elle-même sur mes joues._

_Je sais que je viens sûrement d'assister à ce qui fût certainement une des décisions les plus dures de sa vie. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, cela l'aurait été pour moi._

**"Clarke ?"**

Cette fois, c'est la voix de Monty qui me ramène au présent, loin des vérités cachées de Josephine. Les sourcils de mon ami sont froncés lorsqu'il demande :

**"Tu pleures ?"**

Je renifle et sèche les larmes qui ont coulées sur mes joues, mais lui adresse néanmoins un sourire sincère.

**"J'ai vu Bellamy, dans les souvenirs de Joséphine. Il n'a pas juste abandonné. Il ne m'a pas juste abandonnée... Il- Il s'est battu pour moi..."**

L'émotion m'empêche de trouver les mots justes, mais Monty me comprend malgré tout. Le fait qu'il soit une manifestation physique de mon subconscient aide sûrement un peu.

**"Bien sûr qu'il ne t'abandonnerait pas, Clarke. Jamais. Et maintenant, toi aussi tu dois te battre pour lui. Pour eux tous."**

Dotée d'une nouvelle énergie, je suis Monty par la porte qu'il vient d'ouvrir et qui nous permet enfin accéder au souvenir le mieux protégé de Josephine Ada Lightbourne.


	4. Assourdissant Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 610 - l'Anomalie aspire et retransmet les signaux radios perdus et je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'aux 2199 messages manqués de Clarke à Bellamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous avez voté sur mon twitter et vous êtes 66% à penser que Clarke a dévoilé ses sentiments à Bellamy lors de ses appels radio (118 votes)
> 
> https://twitter.com/bellarkefrench/status/1157238715858771968
> 
> @bellarkefrench

Je refuse de dormir, refuse de me reposer, refuse de fermer mes paupières et par conséquent de lâcher Clarke des yeux. Je ne peux pas quitter son chevet, pas détourner le regard, pas empêcher mon esprit de tourner et tourner et tourner. Pas le retenir de chanter la ritournelle entêtante de mes pensées ; ces pensées qui murmurent que j'ai failli la perdre. Que je l'ai perdue,une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Que je l'ai retrouvée, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Le fait de savoir que les chances ne peuvent pas éternellement jouer en notre faveur m'assourdit. Un jour, je la perdrai pour une quatrième fois, je la perdrai pour de bon et cette fois, rien ne pourra la ramener auprès de moi...

Mon épuisement brouille ma réflexion et me rend plus vulnérable, plus sensible, plus à vif que d'habitude. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été écorché par la vie et de refuser de guérir, mais je préfère souffrir que de laisser Clarke échapper à ma vigilance encore une fois...

_Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas dormi ?_

Les jours se confondent et les heures s'entremêlent. Si je me concentre et essaye de les compter, je dirais que sept jours sont passés depuis notre arrivée sur cette lune. Les événements qui ont eu lieu depuis notre atterrissage ne sont qu'un ensemble flou. 

_Combien d'heures depuis l'instant où j'ai compris que Clarke n'était plus elle-même ?_

_Combien d'heures à la croire morte ?_

_Combien d'heures à lutter pour la récupérer ?_

Autant d'heures passées sans sommeil, dans tous les cas. 

Lorsque Gabriel propose de déplacer Clarke de la table d'opération à son lit, je me porte immédiatement volontaire pour la transporter. Ignorer ma propre fatigue est facile, alors. Clarke resserre sa prise autour de mon cou et mes bras la soulèvent aussi aisément que si elle faisait partie de moi. Je l'allonge doucement sur le matelas et sa main glisse de mon épaule et le long de mon bras jusqu'à la mienne. Ses doigts s'entremêlent au miens comme pour me retenir et je ne résiste pas. La pression de ses doigts autour des miens me rappelle qu'elle est bien là. Son contact m'apaise immédiatement. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai un jour à la lâcher. 

Le sommeil la rattrape presqu'aussitôt sa tête posée sur l'oreiller et ses mots sont las lorsqu'elle me murmure :

**"Tu as besoin de dormir aussi, Bellamy"**. Ses paupières lourdes à demi-fermées trahissent son propre épuisement. **"Nous avons encore beaucoup à faire"** , me rappelle-t-elle. **"Nos amis ont besoin de nous."**

Je ne réponds pas. Argumenter maintenant ne servirait à rien d'autre qu'à la garder alerte et je sais qu'il faut qu'elle se repose.Lorsque ses yeux se closent enfin pour la mener vers un sommeil que j'espère profond et tranquille, je reste éveillé, rongé par les doutes, torturé par des questions qui, je pense, ne me quitteront jamais totalement :

_Et si Josephine n'était pas vraiment partie ?_

_Et si, quand Clarke ouvrira les yeux, ce n'était pas Clarke qui me regarderait ?_

_Et si son cerveau avait connu des dommages irréparables durant la bataille que Josephine et elle ont menée pour gagner le contrôle de son corps ?_

_Et si elle faisait une hémorragie cérébrale dans son sommeil et ne se réveillait jamais ?_

_Et si son coeur s'arrêtait encore et que je n'étais pas là pour la réanimer ?_

**"Elle va bien"** , m'assure Gabriel, qui semble deviner mon tourment intérieur. **"Tu l'as sauvée en effectuant le massage cardiaque"** , me félicite-t-il. **"Son activité cérébrale est revenue à la normale, il n'y a aucune complication"** , m'explique-t-il, cartésien et factuel.

Je lui suis reconnaissant pour ses paroles rassurantes et me demande une seconde comment il fait. Il vient de perdre l'amour de sa vie et pourtant, il reste stoïque. Il ne s'effondre pas. Il ne se brise pas. Les larmes que j'ai vu s'écouler sur ses joues lorsqu'il a fait ses derniers adieux se sont interrompues aussitôt que Joséphine a fermé ses paupières pour que Clarke rouvre les siennes. 

Je passe une main sur mes traits fatigués et ne peut m'empêcher de remarquer que mes propres joues sont encore humides des pleurs que j'ai renoncé à retenir quand le coeur de Clarke a refusé de recommencer à battre, effritant le mien dans ma poitrine et me laissant effondré et brisé. Je les sèche de mes doigts tremblants avant de les renouer autour de sa paume. 

Les minutes passent sans que je ne bouge d'un centimètre. Le temps n'a plus d'importance. Seul le souffle profond et les soulèvements calmes de la poitrine de Clarke lorsqu'elle respire semblent mesurer le temps qui défile. Lorsque je commence à dodeliner de la tête sur ma chaise sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, ma soeur m'asséne le coup de grâce.

**"Tu as besoin de repos, Bell. Utilise une des tentes au-dehors. Je te promets que s'il y a quoique ce soit de nouveau, je viens te chercher immédiatement"** , argumente-t-elle, et déjà, je sens mes dernières barrières se fendre. **"Je ne quitterai pas son chevet, je te le promets"** , ajoute-t-elle et finalement, malgré ma colère latente envers ma soeur et ses trahisons passées, mes réserves disparaissent. 

Je me redresse et mon corps entier crie sa résistance. Mes membres sont crispés du temps passé immobile, mes muscles éreintés de ce que ma course effrénée pour sauver Clarke leur a fait subir. Pourtant, je ne regrette rien. Je balaye tendrement une mèche blonde tombée devant ses paupières fermées et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que pour une fois, la fin a justifié les moyens. 

Les menaces que Gabriel me profère (une histoire de sédatif et une promesse de me porter lui-même sur ses épaules pour me faire sortir d'ici) n'ont même pas le temps de m'atteindre que déjà, je me lève en chancelant et me dirige à pas lourds vers la sortie de sa tente. 

Sur le chemin qui me mène du chevet de Clarke à mon propre lit, je ne prête pas attention à mon environnement. Je suis trop fatigué pour noter le son lancinant et désagréable qui semble ne jamais s'interrompre alentours. Trop épuisé pour me demander quelle est cette étrange tour cerclée de radios allumées. Trop bouleversé pour essayer de discerner des phrases cohérentes parmi les milliers de mots qui tournent en boucle sur leur émetteurs.

Chancelant, j'entre dans ma tente et m'écrase sur le lit de fortune installé là. Je ne prends pas la peine d'ôter mes vêtements ni mes chaussures. J'ai à peine touché le matelas que mes yeux se ferment déjà. 

Mon sommeil n'est ni serein, ni apaisé. Mes rêves sont agités et emplis de non-dits et de regrets. Même dans les bras de Morphée, mes inquiétudes ne me quittent jamais. 

Les visages de mes amis se confondent et se superposent. Sur leurs traits, je discerne tantôt l'angoisse, tantôt la colère, tantôt le désespoir. Leurs émotions sont de mon fait. C'est de ma faute s'ils sont menacés ; ma faute s'ils sont en danger ; ma faute s'ils souffrent. 

Dans mes cauchemars, je leur laisse le droit de m'en vouloir. Je laisse la culpabilité m'envahir. 

Dans mes cauchemars, ma famille meurt et disparaît parce que j'ai fait le choix de tout risquer pour ne sauver qu'une seule personne, parce que j'ai laissé tout le monde derrière moi pour suivre une impulsion, un instinct, parce que j'ai pris la décision de secourir Clarke. 

Pourtant, était-ce vraiment un choix ? Etait-ce réellement une décision que j'ai prise en pleine conscience ? 

_Non_. 

Sauver Clarke est un devoir, une obligation, un besoin qui s'impose à moi sans que je parvienne à lutter pour laisser ma tête diriger mon coeur. C'est le seul choix que je parviens à faire, celui que je referai sans hésiter une seule seconde, même en ayant désormais conscience des conséquences. Je la sauverai encore et encore. Toujours. 

La vérité pèse sur chacun de mes actes et chacune de mes pensées. Je ne sais plus comment exister sans Clarke, même si j'ai pourtant joué cette masquarade pendant les six dernières années. Je ne peux ne peux plus la perdre. Je refuse de la laisser s'en aller. J'ai besoin d'elle.

C'est pourquoi je m'éveille tout de suite de mon sommeil au moment où j'entends sa voix prononcer mon prénom. La façon, brisée et désespérée, dont elle trébuche sur les syllabes qui le composent, me fait bondir sur mes pieds à la seconde où son timbre me parvient. Mon coeur bat si vite que j'ai peur qu'il se combuste dans ma poitrine. La panique m'étreint lorsque Clarke continue à m'appeler. Le désespoir, palpable dans sa voix, emplit tout mon être.

_**"Bellamy, Bellamy, Bellamy"**_ répète-t-elle et plus je m'approche, plus je perçois les émotions qu'elle tente de contenir. Je suis sur le point de pénétrer dans la tente de Gabriel quand elle prononce les prochains mots :

_**"Où es-tu, Bellamy ?"** _

Je m'arrête net et me tourne, à la recherche de sa présence derrière moi, puisque c'est là que je l'entends à présent. 

_**"Pourquoi ne rentres-tu pas à la maison ? Pourquoi ne rentres-tu pas auprès de moi ? Ca fait 1857 jours, maintenant. La terre est viable depuis un mois, mais je suis toujours..."** _

Je m'avance vers la tour de radios et le son de sa voix s'intensifie, presque noyé sous les autres communications, mais toujours clairement indentifiable.

_**"Je me sens si seule, Bellamy. Je sais la chance que j'ai d'avoir Madi auprès de moi, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Tu me manques tellement... Vous me manquez tous et je--"** _

La communication se coupe et je ne peux pas empêcher le mouvement qui me rapproche de la tour, ni le cri de frustration qui m'échappe. Mes yeux cherchent frénétiquement la radio qui a émis ces ondes venues d'un autre temps, d'une autre planète, d'une autre vie. Je ne me demande même pas comment est-ce possible. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai cessé de chercher des explications à toutes les choses insensées qui se mettent en travers de ma route. 

Je suis en train de faire le tour du monument quand la voix de Clarke résonne à nouveau. Je fixe mon regard sur le voyant lumineux rouge de la radio comme si c'était elle que je pouvais voir à travers l'espace et le temps. 

_**"Bellamy, cela fait 350 jours depuis Praimfaya. Cela devrait être l'hiver, mais c'est comme si les saisons avaient disparues. Dommage, j'aurai aimé profiter de la neige maintenant qu'aucun danger de mort ne me--"** _

Le talkie s'éteint à son tour et mon coeur se brise, percuté violemment par un besoin que j'ignorais avoir, celui d'en entendre plus, celui de _tout_ savoir.

**"Non, non..."**

Mes murmures sont interrompus par une autre communication dont je ne saisis que quelques bribes.

_**"...un véritable enfant de l'enfer, Bellamy. Une petite guerrière farouche et effrontée. Elle ne veut pas d'aide, pas d'attention, pas de gentillesse. Hier, j'ai proposé de lui brosser les cheveux, j'ai cru qu'elle allait me faire manger le peigne..."** _

Elle rit. De ce rire léger et spontané que j'ai trop rarement entendu et dont j'ignorais jusqu'à présent qu'il me manquait tant. La radio s'éteint et je n'ai pas le temps de me questionner que déjà, une autre s'allume.

_**"...Monty a dû mettre en marche la culture d'algues maintenant, dis-moi à quel point ça craint, sans vouloir t'offenser, Monty..."** _

Puis une autre.

_**"...le bunker reste silencieux, nous avons essayé de le déterrer, mais il y a trop de décombres..."** _

Encore une autre.

_**"Enfin, je garde espoir. Dis à Raven de viser le seul endroit verdoyant..."** _

Une autre.

_**"Au cas où c'est la dernière fois que je peux faire ça : je t'en prie, ne te sens pas coupable de m'avoir laissée ici. Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire. Je suis fière de toi."** _

Je cours d'une radio à une autre...

**_"Je finis par penser que Jasper avait raison. Quel est le but de tout cela si tout ce qu'on récolte n'est que douleur et souffrance ?"_   
**

...guidé par le son de sa voix...

_**"La question maintenant, c'est qui je suis. Le commandant de la mort peut-il encore exister s'il ne reste personne à tuer ?"** _

...qui m'apelle...

_**"Bellamy, je n'ai pas bu d'eau depuis deux jours. S'il ne pleut pas bientôt, je ne sais pas si-"** _

...encore... 

_**"Bellamy, je suis livrée à moi-même depuis deux mois, maintenant, mais c'est la première fois que je me sens si seule-"** _

...et encore...

_**"Comment vais-je tenir cinq ans, Bellamy ?"** _

**"Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie..."**

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'implore, pour cela continue ou que cela s'arrête. Je sais juste que les émotions qu'elle transmet sont plus brutes que toutes celles qu'elle a jamais partagées avec moi. Je ressens sa tristesse, son désespoir, sa solitude, comme si c'était moi qui les subissaient. Mais aussi sa joie, sa générosité, sa tendresse, comme si j'étais là pour les vivre.

Durant mes six années dans l'espace, durant mes moments les plus sombres, j'ai souvent souhaité me trouver sur Terre, souvent imaginé ce qu'il se serait passé si j'étais resté ici-bas avec Clarke. Serais-je mort immédiatement ? Aurai-je pu l'aider en quoique ce soit ? Serions-nous resté au labo de Becca jusqu'à finalement mourir de faim et de soif ? Cependant, rien n'est comparable à ce que je ressens aujourd'hui. 

J'écoute ses messages, ceux qu'elle m'a adressé chaque jour pendant 6 ans et je n'ai jamais rien voulu davantage que de me trouver là-bas avec elle. Remonter le temps, franchir l'espace et vivre chacun de ces instants à ses côtés, lui tenir la main lorsqu'elle doute, lui sourire par-dessus l'épaule de Madi, la prendre dans mes bras parce qu'elle est triste. Tout ce temps perdu et pour quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Lorsque la voix de Clarke cesse d'éméttre et que plus aucune radio ne me répète les appels que je pensais perdus à jamais, je m'arrête et appuie mes paumes sur la tour pour reprendre mon souffle et tenter de remettre mes émotions dans l'ordre. Un chaos innomable m'a envahi et tout semble remis en question, si bien que je ne parviens pas à me calmer. 

**"Respire"** , m'ordonné-je.

Ce n'est que lorsque je retrouve une certaine sorte de sérénité, mélange d'appitoiement et de fatalité, que la radio juste à côté de ma main droite se met à grésiller, et que Clarke déclare :

_**"Bellamy ? Cela fait 2000 jours depuis Praimfaya. Madi vient de s'endormir. Il est tard, mais elle ne voulait pas fermer l'oeil tant que je n'avais pas terminé mon histoire. Tu sais, celles où je parle d'Octavia sont ses préférées. La petite fille sous le sol, envoyée sur Terre pour y survivre, devenue une guerrière puissante, qui a sauvé la race humaine... Si je la laissais choisir, je ne lui raconterais que cette histoire tous les soirs."** _

Elle rit, mais sous le ton léger, j'entends une fatigue lancinante, une tristesse sourde qui me fend le coeur.

_**"Mes histoires préférées à moi, ce sont celles à propos du frère dévoué qui a pris tous les risques pour la suivre sur Terre. Le jeune homme arrogant qui n'existait que pour sa petite soeur et qui est finalement devenu le roi rebelle que tout le monde a fini par respecter. C'est toi, Bellamy, mon préféré. Tu as tant changé depuis nos premiers jours sur Terre, pour finalement devenir le leader que j'ai toujours vu en toi, l'homme qui a été capable de choisir d'écouter ce que lui dictait sa tête plutôt que son coeur..."** _

C'est le plus long appel qu'il m'ait été possible d'entendre jusqu'ici et mon coeur, justement, bat à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Je n'ose ni faire un geste, ni dire un mot, de peur que la radio s'éteigne et emporte dans son silence le reste du message. Je laisse les larmes couler silencieusement sur mes joues et écoute la suite précieusement.

_**"Je m'étais promis d'attendre-"**_ , continue-t-elle avec difficulté, et les sanglots commencent à l'étranger _**"-d'attendre que tu reviennes pour te le dire en personne. Parce que ce ne sont pas le genre de choses que l'ont dit à travers une radio qui ne fonctionne sûrement pas, mais ça fait 2000 jours, Bellamy. 2000 jours que tu es parti. 2000 jours que j'ignore si tu es vivant ou-"**_

Sa voix devient muette et une seconde, je crains que la communication se soit coupée. Ce sont les pleurs qu'elle étouffe qui me confirment le contraire et tout mon être souffre du désir de la réconforter.

_**"Tu es tellement important pour moi, Bellamy."** _

_"Tu es trop important pour moi..."_

_**"J'aurai aimé le réaliser plus tôt, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que la vie t'arrache à moi. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis Praimfaya, tu sais, à toi, à moi, à nous. J'ai eu tout le temps du monde pour éprouver les regrets et les remords laissés par les non-dits et les actes manqués. Et j'ai finalement compris que..."** _

Clarke prend une grande inspiration et je l'imite. Je sais déjà que ce qu'elle s'apprête à dire va changer mon monde à jamais, va bouleverser tout ce que j'ai un jour cru savoir et ressentir.

_**"Je crois que je t'aimais, Bellamy. Que j'étais amoureuse de toi. Et d'une certaine manière, je le suis peut-être toujours. Accrochée au fantôme de celui que tu étais il y a cinq ans et demi. Et je crois que tu m'aimais aussi, même si je ne pourrais jamais en avoir la certitude. J'ai rejoué toutes nos scènes, ressassé tous nos gestes, tous nos mots et c'est évident, cette façon unique dont nous nous complétons l'un, l'autre..."** _

_"Le coeur et l'esprit..."_

La gravité s'inverse. Le monde tourne et l'univers autour de lui. La seule qui me maintient au sol, c'est sa voix qui continue :

_**"Tu me manques tellement. C'est si dur sans toi, ici. Si dur de ne pas savoir si je te reverrais un jour. De ne pas savoir quand tu rentreras à la maison, auprès de moi."** _

_"Et maintenant, tu es à la maison..."_

**"Clarke..."**

_**"Et d'ici là, je ne te connaîtrais plus. Nous ne serons plus que des étrangers. Que réprésentent six ans passés dans l'espace comparés à moins neuf mois passés sur Terre ? J'ai changé, et toi, tu te ne seras plus le même, et ça me fait si peur, Bellamy. Pourtant, parfois c'est la seule chose qui me maintient en vie, savoir que tu reviendras et que j'aurai la chance de réapprendre à te connaître, de réapprendre à t'aimer... "** _

Les mots sont autant de coups de couteau qui lacèrent ma poitrine. 

Je veux les entendre encore. Je ne veux plus les entendre. 

J'aurai voulu déjà savoir. J'aurai voulu rester dans l'ignorance. 

Je ne peux plus réfléchir, car je sais que le fil de mes pensées m'achèvera.

_**"-ou peut-être de simplement réaliser que je n'ai jamais cessé..."** _

Le voyant rouge de la radio s'éteint en même temps qu'une rage démesurée s'empare de moi et j'abats mon poing violement sur l'appareil, qui vole en éclat sous l'effet de ma colère. Le cri qui m'échappe est davantage animal qu'humain. Mes émotions sont un tourbillon indéfini, une tornade qui aspire tout sur son passage, dévastatrice ; un orage qui menace, bruyant et implacable. Mes larmes continuent de rouler sur mes joues. j'ignore comment cela est encore possible avec toutes celles qe j'ai versées depuis ces trois derniers jours.

L'injustice que je ressens est si forte, qu'elle ravage tout sur son passage et laisse en moi un paysage désolé. Les _"si"_ dansent dans mon esprit dans une ronde folle et désordonnée qui me laisse étourdi.

_Si nous avions su que le sang d'ébène fonctionnait._

_Si j'étais resté là-bas avec elle._

_Si elle était venue là-haut avec moi._

_Si nous avions eu le temps._

_Si j'avais entendu ses messages._

_Si j'avais su qu'elle avait survécu._

_Si elle avait eu connaissance de ses sentiments._

_Si j'avais eu le courage de faire face aux miens._

J'ai l'impression d'être divisé en deux entités. Une part de moi s'effrondre devant ces souvenirs du passé, mais sait les ranger sagement dans les cases auquelles ils appartiennent, celles, justement, du passé. 

L'autre se brise en milliers de morceaux dont chacun reflète celui que j'étais il y a toutes ces années, celui à qui Clarke a adressé tous ces appels radios laissés sans réponse. 

C'est alors que je cherche désespéremment un moyen de réunir ces deux parties de moi qui refusent de cohabiter que la voix de Gabriel me parvient.

**"Je vous avais prévenu qu'on ne s'habituait jamais vraiment au bruit..."**

Malgré mon souffle laborieux et la douleur sourde dans ma poitrine, je réussis à me redresser pour lui faire face et lui répondre :

**"Je pensais que tu parlais de l'Anomalie."**

Son regard est plein d'empathie. Je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de décider si je l'appréciais ou pas, mais je peux déjà dire que sa façon de ressentir les choses pleinement tout en prenant toujours le temps de les envisager dans leur ensemble me plaît. 

**"Eh bien, l'un n'exclut pas forcément l'autre. Après tout, c'est l'Anomalie qui aspire tous ces signaux perdus et qui les retransmet ici. Sans elle, ces messages resteraient sans doute dans l'oubli pour toujours."**

**"Quel gâchis."**

Gabrie semble saisir l'ironie dans ma voix et s'approche avant de désigner une radio juste au-dessus de nos têtes. 

**"150 ans plus tard, cette radio émet toujours certains appels de Joséphine..."**

Comme pour valider ses dires, le voyant rouge s'anime et une voix claire chantonne **"Gabrieeeeel".**

Le sourire de l'homme devant moi est brisé, mais il continue :

**"Parfois, je me demande si l'Anomalie ne s'amuse pas à diffuser ce que je redoute d'entendre le plus..."**

Je termine sa phrase à sa place :

**"...Ou ce que tu désires entendre le plus."**

Il acquiesçe silencieusement et je sais que nous nous comprenons. 

"C'est ce que fait l'Anomalie, elle reflète nos plus profonds désirs, et nos peurs les plus ancrées. Je n'ai jamais su déterminer si cela s'appliquait ici ou non."

Je réfléchis longuement, toujours en débat avec moi-même, toujours éreinté de ces derniers jours, toujours tremblant de ce que je viens d'entendre. Puis, je pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres :

**"Comment savoir si ce que nous entendons est l'un ou l'autre ?"**

Une compréhension profonde et sincère traverse son regard lorsqu'il répond :

**"Parfois, ce sont les deux à la fois."**

Je soupire en reportant mon regard sur l'étrange édifice devant nous.

**"Tu devrais retourner te reposer, Bellamy"** , me conseille Gabriel.

Je renifle, une manière de lui exprimer que je ne suis pas prêt à retrouver le sommeil maintenant. Une nouvelle fois, il comprend sans que j'ai besoin d'user de mots et je lui suis reconnaissant de ne pas essayer de me convaincre encore. 

**"Au moins, prends-ça. Les nuits sont froides au coeur de la forêt et Octavia et Clarke auront besoin de toi en pleine forme demain"** , dit-il en ôtant et m'offrant son cardiguan.

Je m'apprête à refuser lorsqu'il ajoute :

**"Ne pense même pas à me dire non, un Blake têtu, c'est déjà suffisant."**

Cette fois, mon sourire est sincère tandis que j'enfile la veste chaude qu'il me tend.

**"Merci, Gabriel."**

Il hoche la tête, retourne à l'intérieur et déjà, mon attention se focalise sur le monument devant moi. 

Je veux juste écouter encore une fois la Clarke que j'ai abandonnée derrière moi six ans plus tôt. 

_Juste une fois,_ me convaincs-je. 

Ensuite, je retournerai auprès de la Clarke que j'ai retrouvé. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, j'arriverais enfin à associer ces deux parties d'elles, qui paraissent si différentes mais qui forment pourtant une seule et même magnifique personne. 

Et, peut-être qu'à ses côtés, parviendrais-je alors à redevenir entier. 


End file.
